Rena vs Guil FIGHT!
by x-oen-x
Summary: Warning: this story content a sexual explicit scene and bloody battle A mean trick lead Renamon to realize Guilmon's felling to her. can she realize her own feeling before he kill her


Note/ before you read the story, I just want too tell you,

This story is not mine; it is from an author name

SINJACK=UX3 from digiartistdomain. And I want

posting it here so people can see his marvelous work.

Disclaimer: digimon and all its content is owned by

BANDAI and this story is owned by SINJACK=UX3

I am just a distributor here, so don't give me the glory

And wih the story

Renamon stood looking across at her enemy.  
Guilmon stood across from her, poised and at the  
ready. His act unconscious and unplanned, but he stood  
perfectly balanced and ready to attack or defend, he  
was a natural warrior, and the that was the whole  
reason why they were here in the first place. Renamon  
had seen his skill, had watched him fight and now  
burned to test him.  
"Why do we have to fight, Renamon?" he asked for the  
fifth time. He had been less than willing to come here  
and have a match, saying that he was just not a  
fighter over and over again, that he simply did not  
get the same thrill out of it that she did. But  
Renamon wanted to fight him, not because she hated  
him or wanted to delete him, but because she sensed a  
great warrior within his breast, a power that could  
challenge her own. She knew that viral types like him  
could gain great prowess in battle in strange and  
unknown ways, and she was of a mind to find out just  
how powerful he was.  
She sighed. There seemed to be only one way to get the  
big softy to fight, to threaten him. Not himself, he  
had no fear that she knew of, except one.  
"If you don't fight me, Guilmon. I'm going to go and  
beat the crap out of Takato." she said coldly. "and  
who knows what will happen? One punch and Takato's  
head might just pop right off his shoulders." she  
said.  
Guilmon whimpered and pulled himself inward, his head  
lowered and his eyes tightly shut.  
"No.." he said. "Why would you do that?" he asked, his  
voice tortured.  
"Because I'm an evil bitch." she said, crossing her  
arms and glaring at him. "It's either fight me, or  
Takato goes to the hospital, or maybe the morgue. Your  
choice."  
Guilmon just stared at her, so innocent, so easily  
hurt emotionally. The threat to his friend cut him  
like he was tossed around in a bag of razors. She  
could see it in his eyes.  
Renamon wanted to bite her own ass for what she had  
said. She had no intention of harming takato, a person  
that she admired for his strong will and seemingly  
endless compassion for everyone he met. Even her, a  
digimon that seemingly despised him. And what was  
worse was that she was torturing Guilmon for the fun  
of it, the digimon shaking his head, tears rolling  
down his long reptilian face. She felt terrible. She  
had brutalized this innocent being, viral type or not.  
She opened her mouth to somehow call back her words.  
Guilmon's eyes snapped open, revealing twin golden  
orbs that glowed with viral light. Freezing her throat  
in sudden apprehension.  
"Then.." Guilmon's voice rasped like a grinder on  
steel. "I have to kill you before you can."  
He launched himself at her, his foot claws ripping up  
solid asphalt like Styrofoam. She snapped into a  
cross arm block, and then into a spinning kick that  
raked her claws across his face. His head snapped up,  
three raking marks marring his skin. But he just used  
the impetus of her blow to spin on one foot and sweep  
her feet out from under her with his tail. He leapt  
high and flipped, coming down with a clawed foot,  
pointed and splayed to disembowel her, she barely  
rolled to the side, receiving a blow to the face from  
his tail that flung her, tumbling over and over to  
crack the cinder block wall with her impact. She  
blinked and tried to get it together. He was strong,  
incredibly strong... she knew that he was drawing on  
his viral strength to wage this battle, just as she  
intended, but he was so incredibly strong and fast!  
She was in trouble here. She rolled to the side and he  
sprung at her, his jaws shearing thru the cinder block  
behind her, pulling free a mass of concrete and re-bar  
like it was taffy. He flung it at her with a toss of  
his head, impacting against her shoulder like a cannon  
shot. She smashed into a trash bin and stove the side  
in with her body.  
That was it, she had to put him down. Now! He had  
become a relentless killing machine, and although she  
was responsible, she had to stop him or true to his  
word, he would kill her. She would make it up to him  
later, somehow....  
She leapt to her feet and flung herself into a flying  
kick that ended in his jaw, and then landed and  
smashed a fist into his face, his gut, his body, blow  
after crushing blow she delivered in but milliseconds.  
He fell and thrashed on the ground at her feet. She  
gasped from the exertion. She had to throw her blows  
at full force, she only hoped that Guilmon would not  
be permanently hurt by her own stupid pride and foul  
mouth.  
She gasped in surprize as the red saurian rose to his  
feet, blood running from his nostrils, dripping from  
his lips. He smiled around reddened fangs.  
"Is that the best you've got?" he said. And slammed  
into her with the force of a run away truck, lifting  
her off her feet and rushing her at ever increasing  
speed until he struck a wall, driving her right thru  
it and on into the building and thru another wall. He  
then rose off of her and planted a foot in his chest,  
pulverizing the rubble beneath her body as she cried  
out in pain. She swung, connecting solidly with the  
side of his face, smashing his head to the side. He  
roared like the monster he was, shattering glass for  
half a block in his rage and torment. He slammed his  
jaws shut on her arm and she screamed as they sought  
bone, blood splattering up to paint the pavement in a  
gory patina. He lifted her by her rent and spurting  
arm and threw her like a rag doll into a parked car  
with the foce of a catapult, her body caving in the  
sixteen gauge sheet steel like tissue. She pulled  
herself free, her hand going to the deep wounds in her  
arm and trying to stem the tide of blood. He came  
toward her, slowly, his fangs dripping her blood and  
fur.  
"I looked up to you." he said, red gore splattering  
from his teeth as he spoke. "I thought you were the  
greatest digimon I had ever known." she ripped off the  
car's door and threw it at him with enough force to  
decapitate an elephant. Her terror in the face of this  
monster that had been an innocent driving her to  
strike with all she had. He slashed it to bits with  
his claws, flinging it aside with the incredible  
strength he had gained from his rage and suffering and  
came on in the slow and steady pace of death. "I  
wanted to learn to be just like you, to be strong and  
honest and just! To be a great digimon that would earn  
your respect!" he shook his head, tears flying  
alongside his blood that flowed from the wounds she  
had inflicted. "I LOVED YOU!" He roared as her  
charged her.  
She stared at him as he came. His words, spoken in his  
most unguarded moment. His heart revealed to her in  
his deepest anguish and betrayal...  
She could not go on with this one more second, she  
could not bear to strike him one more time. Her soul  
twisted in agony for what she had done to him,  
unthinkingly in her own desire to see that she was the  
best. He had loved her all along, she saw that now  
with perfect clarity. The way he looked at her, the  
way he spoke to her. It was all so obvious. But she  
had never seen it. No, she had to be the best and had  
no time for games like love... and now she had  
threatened his tamer, his friend. And forced him to  
choose, forced him to fight and try his best to murder  
the one he loved. She could not live with what she had  
done and what she would have to do to survive. She  
would have to kill him to get out of this alive, or...  
run from him. It was against all that she believed,  
but this was different! This was her own doing and she  
had to live with it.  
She leapt upwards, seeking to flee, to give him time  
to cool down before she tried to patch this up. She  
rose high into the air, ready to teleport, but gasped  
in total shock as she saw Guilmon leaping, first to  
the wall of one building, and then to another until he  
arrowed up at her.  
"Diamond storm!" she shouted, calling upon her power  
attack. It struck home, causing him to fall and  
tumble. But it didn't even scratch his hide.  
"Pyro sphere!" he shouted as he flipped over and  
fired, a huge fireball arcing up at her, she swung to  
the side and then saw a shape in her peripheral  
vision. It was a feint! The fire attack was noting but  
a ruse to throw her off balance! She spun and tried to  
concentrate on teleporting, but he had already reached  
her., closing his jaw on her tail. He snapped into a  
ball, yanking her into a spin that ended with his  
releasing her and hurtling her back into the car on  
the ground. She shattered the side of the car with her  
back, causing the already abused vehicle to taco like  
it was made of tinfoil, the force of her impact  
shattering and crazing the pavement even as all four  
tiers exploded form the shock. She cried out as she  
pulled free, her back shredded from hundreds of cuts,  
staggering to her feet, one arm hanging limp,  
breathing bloodily from between clenched teeth as she  
struggled to rise. With a massive boom, he landed  
before her, shattering the pavement as he crashed to  
earth. He stood there, his breath rasping in and out,  
his eyes full of berserk rage. And yet... tears flowed  
from them to fall unmourned and unwanted at his clawed  
feet.  
Renamon had never known anything as emotionally  
moving as his face as he prepared to end her life.  
What had she done to this helpless innocent who had  
never wished to harm a living thing. "Guil..." she  
gasped.  
"NO MORE WORDS!" He sobbed and slammed into her with  
his head, ramming remorselessly into her, brooking no  
obstacle in his desire to crush her, smashing her  
right thrue the car's body, ripping it in two as she  
pounded his body with her fists and feet, seemingly  
having no effect at all as he drove her like a bird  
struck by a freight train.  
She was flung across the pavement by his unstoppable  
rush, flying and tumbling over and over, cracking and  
tearing it with her body until she stopped in a pile  
of torn up rubble made by the force of her impact.  
Guilmon came on, limping, his head pulling to the side  
as he staggered. She had hurt him, badly. But his will  
could not be quenched. She had hit him with everything  
she had. In that moment she admired him greatly. He  
was as great a warrior as she, striving to win at any  
cost, but unlike her, he fought for those he loved.  
She felt then, as he came on to finish her, that she  
could have loved him, she could have been his friend,  
she could have been his... lover. But her own pride  
had made this into a tragedy before it had even  
started. Her heart writhed in torment within her  
breast, here before her was a being who would have  
loved her unconditionally, who would have accepted her  
the way she was and never have tried to change her or  
force her, and she had forced him to try and kill her.  
She had made him into a true monster out of her pride  
and arrogance. There was no way to stop it now, it was  
too late for that. She only hoped... she only hoped  
that he would be all right when this was over. She got  
to her knees and watched him advance. She breathed  
deep to hide a gasp of her heart shattering in her  
breast and faced him.  
Guilmon pulled his last bit of energy that his pain  
wracked body contained within it to finish this, he  
shook the tears from his eyes. He did not love her! He  
was a digital monster! He killed other monsters! That  
was his purpose! He sobbed deep in his chest. Every  
blow he had struck her with was agony to his soul, the  
taste of her blood a vile poison that burned in cold  
accusation. He did not love her! And his heart... was  
not... breaking...  
He gave a roar that was half sob and charged her, his  
clawed feet sure and precise, his jaws ready to rend,  
his claws ready to end his love in a splatter of gore  
and death. But his eyes became uncertain, his pace  
uneven, an he skidded to a stop not feet from her.  
Renamon sat on her knees, her shoulders thrown back,  
her head pointed at the sky, her eyes closed, her  
hands at her sides, her throat laid bear to him. He  
was uncertain what to do. She was exposing herself to  
his attack. Something he thought Renamon would never  
do. Why? He just stood there, uncertain.  
"Do it, Guilmon." she said. "Finish it."  
Still he hesitated. And she sighed. "Guilmon... " she  
began. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for treating you like  
dirt ever since I met you. I'm sorry for always trying  
to fight you because my insane tamer keeps telling me  
too. And I'm sorry for saying I would hurt Takato. I  
would never hurt your tamer, I admire him too much for  
his bravery and his striving to convince people like  
my tamer that we are not just toys to be played with  
and then discarded. I only said that to make you fight  
me. And I'm sorry..." tears formed in her eyes to wet  
the fur of her cheeks. "And I'm sorry that I didn't  
take the time to return your love. That I didn't  
see..." she sniffed and fought to get herself under  
control. "That I didn't see that you loved me until  
now." she clenched her eyes shut and dug her claws  
into the ground. "I don't deserve anything but your  
contempt. My tamer thinks I'm a toy and all I ever do  
is fight and kill my own kind to get her kicks for  
her. Kill me, Guilmon. Upload my data and become a  
stronger warrior. At least that way, I will know that  
I helped someone in my misbegotten life." she said,  
not quite holding back a sob of grief, not because she  
feared death, but because of what might have been. She  
waited for him to strike and finish her, and then  
tensed and squeaked as he grabbed her head and brought  
his lips to hers, his tongue sliding past hers,  
brushing intimately over every inch of her inner  
mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw his black markings  
suddenly throb with power and felt that power enter  
her. He was performing the Viral Burn. A technique all  
viral types shared. They could consume a portion of  
there own data to gain power. An act of self sacrifice  
that was usually used to grant them devastating  
attacks, but now was used to heal her. She felt her  
body mending under the viral's power, her bloody  
wounds healing, and her battered flesh made whole. NO!  
She thought. He has nothing left! but he held her with  
all his reptilian strength, preventing her from  
breaking that kiss.  
The power faded, becoming a trickle, and Guilmon's  
legs slowly gave way as he collapsed. She barely  
caught him as he fell, his body limp, his arms  
hanging, his head laid back, jaws gaping, as still  
as... she pressed her head to his breast and then  
sighed as she heard a beating heart, slow and steady.  
"Why?" she asked his still form. "Why? You stupid,  
ignorant.... brave... noble..magnificent bastard...  
Why?" she clutched him to her breast and staggered to  
her feet. She was not whole, not by a long shot. She  
hefted the lizard and leapt to the roof top, wincing  
as she landed. She made her way to somewhere private,  
where she could do as she must, for her honor.... and  
for her love.  
Guilmon woke and barely managed a groan of total  
suffering. Every inch of his body hurt. He had never  
felt as bad as he did right now. He was in his home,  
the little outbuilding in the park.  
There was a rustle at his side and gentle paws lifted  
him. He looked up into Renamon's face as she looked  
down at him in concern. He just stared at her, not  
really understanding why she was here and what she was  
doing. Renamon held a bowl to his lips and he managed  
to get down some of the warm soup that it contained.  
She then placed it to the side and licked his lips  
free of the drips that had escaped. He just gazed at  
her for a few moments, there faces but inches apart,  
and then she leaned forward and kissed him. He lifted  
his hand to touch her face, sliding it over her  
shoulder and pulling her close, and then yipping in  
pain as she touched one of his many wounds. She  
chuckled and leaned back. He shook his head and  
groaned as it pained him to do even that.  
"Sorry, Renamon." he said pitifully. "I would do  
more, but, I just hurt, I can barley move."  
She stared at him and then sighed. "You do recall that  
I was the one who put you in the condition you are in  
right now, don't you?" she said, wondering if she had  
a brain damaged lover on her hands.  
"Oh sure. I remember." he said simply, as if it didn't  
matter a bit.  
"But I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry,  
Guilmon. Not you!" she said.  
"You already did, remember?" he asked.  
"But..." she bit her lip, caught deep in the need to  
show him somehow that she cared and was sorry, but he  
just dismissed it. She lay down next to him, making  
sure not to touch him for fear of hurting him. She  
thought about it for a minute before she reached  
across him and stroked her fingers in his groin,  
finding his slit with the tips of her claws. She  
reached inside gently and rubbed a tip of her furry  
finger over the end of his penis. Guilmon watched  
curiously as she coaxed his member out of his slit and  
into the light. Rena stared at the thing as it  
emerged, her petting soon enough bringing him to  
fullness. Were lizards supposed to look like that?  
Guilmon was huge!, his penis had to be at least a foot  
and a quarter long and was covered in little ridges  
that went around it, the head covered in swirly rows  
of bumps. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen,  
but then again, Guilmon was pretty weird himself! She  
took it in her hand and stroked it, the saurian  
sighing in pleasure as she did. Her hand stroked over  
his member, imagining what it would feel like if it  
were inside her. Probably.... pretty damn good! The  
ridges brushed against her furry palm and she could  
imagine them rubbing against every inch of her  
insides, the bumps on the head stroking her like no  
other could. She wanted it, bad. But he was so big!  
How in the nine hells did this little lizard have a  
cock like that? She had been near him who knew how  
many times and had never even guessed, thinking he was  
probably smaller than a pencil, and here he was with a  
club that she was having serious doubts about her  
being able to fit him!  
"I love you Renamon." Guilmon whispered to her.  
She snapped her head around to look at him, caught off  
guard by the sheer emotion that filled his voice. She  
looked into his eyes... so innocent, so loving. They  
spoke to her of love and his desire both. The power  
and depth of his love so great, that this single  
sentence and the gaze of his eyes struck her like a  
slap to the face. She sniffed, fighting back sudden  
tears. She had thought that love was a weakness, a  
foolish pastime of fools and cowards. But she never  
knew how powerful it was, and how it made her feel...  
to be loved. She slid herself on top of him gently,  
seeking not to hurt him, and softly placed her sex  
over his organ.  
Guilmon just looked at her, willing to let her do  
whatever she wanted.  
Renamon wondered if this was going to hurt, but she  
was going thru with it no matter what. She was going  
to screw Guilmon silly. She pressed his organ to her  
and gently began to lower herself. It was then that he  
surprised the crap out of her. Guilmon gave a gasp as  
he contacted her and gave a twitch of his groin. The  
thing spun in her hand! Drilling right into her body  
like a corkscrew! The whole head was in her and she  
gasped in sudden ecstacy, falling forward to slap a  
paw to the floor for support.  
"I'm sorry Renamon!" he said "Did I hurt you?"  
She just stared at him for a second, almost gasping.  
"Guil..." she began, and then yipped like a puppy as  
she moved and he spun in her again, pulling her rear  
farther down onto his shaft. She groaned and gasped  
like she had just run for miles.  
"We should stop..." said Guilmon.  
"ARE YOU INSANE!" she yelped at him, causing him to  
twitch and spin again. She got control of her self  
barely and spoke, shuddering and gasping as she felt  
her female juices flowing down his shaft. "Guilmon..  
The ... the reason..AH!... why I'm... acting...LIKE  
THIS! Uhh!.. Is because it ...feels GOOD."  
He looked up at her for a moment and then smiled.  
"Ok." he said.  
She blinked at him as he reached up and grasped her  
around the waist. "Uh.. Wait a second...UOHAAA!" she  
cried, as he pushed her down all the way, arching his  
hips into her groin as he plunged his member into her  
now squirting sex. She collapsed atop him, barley  
catching herself on her forearms.  
"Sacred...Mother..." she gasped in and out. She was  
going to cum and they hadn't even started yet! His  
penis evidently was made to twist one way and then the  
other during sex! Sliding all those swirly bumps  
around in her like some sort of nuclear powered sex  
toy. She fought to hold out as long as she could  
against the ecstacy. But Guilmon just sat there and  
pushed it in and out of her slowly in small movements,  
driving her insane. Whenever he pushed it into her, it  
spun to the left, and when he pulled out, it spun to  
the right. She gave up and came, trying her best not  
to scream at the top of her lungs. She managed a  
choked groan between clenched teeth as her vagina  
spurted all over the base of his tail. She felt at  
that moment something odd happening, likes a force  
rising within her in time with her orgasm. Something  
bright and powerful that flooded thru her and washed  
over her lover like a wave. She looked down at him  
thru the haze of climax and stared as his wounds  
healed, his bruised flesh became whole and his body  
became strong again. She lay atop him and saw the  
strong and gentile Guilmon that she knew looking up at  
her. His eyes shining with affection and love.  
"Thanks, Renamon." he said, and then lifted his head  
to run his tongue between her hidden breasts. She  
murred and shuddered at his touch, and then widening  
her eyes in surprise as he sat up and pushed her over  
to lay on top of her. His every movement caused his  
organ to do it's magic trick inside her, leaving her  
helpless to do anything but spread her legs and get  
the screwing of her life! He went at her like a sexy  
jackhammer, his hips pumping, his penis spinning as it  
plunged and retreated. She came again, and again! He  
was insatiable! She tried everything to hold on to  
some sort of rational center but found herself more  
and more falling into a mindless need to rut like an  
animal! She was being screwed to death and was  
enjoying every last second of her execution. Her heart  
had to give out! Her brain had to explode! Her clawed  
hands gouged rents in the stone wall as she tried to  
hold on! Her feet trashing and clawing for purchase,  
flinging up dirt and stone as he pounded her. Her  
hands found a chewed piece of iron from a fence that  
must have been his chew toy and stuck it in her teeth  
to keep herself from screaming. She reached yet  
another orgasm and then another! The iron in her mouth  
squealing and then snapping in two with a musical  
clang as she felt him finally explode within her, the  
head of his glorious member seeming to unfurl like a  
rose and then gush almost burning hot seed within her  
that she swore she could feel with every explosion of  
lust. She could not hold back any longer and gave in.  
"OH GUILMON!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs,  
causing people for blocks to suddenly duck as windows  
shattered and glasses exploded like miniature bombs  
from the sheer power of her voice, the talk of the  
city for the next two days being who was Guilmon? and  
how in the hell could he make a woman scream like that  
in obvious sexual ecstacy. In a matter of days the  
word was used to describe the ultimate orgasm, to have  
a Guilmon. And to this day they still wonder who it  
was that the woman had sreamed the name of. But as for  
our friends? Let us rejoin them.  
The two subsided and sighed in shared bliss, both  
exhausted but ecstatic deep inside. The camera pans  
back to leave the home of Guilmon, the sounds of the  
city begin to intrude.  
"I love you Renamon." comes Guilmon's voice from the  
shadowed entrance.  
"Guilmon, I love you more than anything in the world."  
She replied.


End file.
